


safe passage

by misura



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris, 1943.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).



> when I saw your prompt, I just couldn't resist.

You'll find them in an abandoned warehouse at the Rue de St Jacques - he, the finest forger in all of Paris, with ink-stained fingers and a wicked smile disguising a wickeder mind and she, the Grand Duchess of Ghosts, with flame-red hair and Romanov-blue eyes that are at once too young and too old for the rest of her face.

For the right price, he may provide you with papers that will fool even the most exacting German inspector, while she will summon her ghosts, her memories of Paris's dead to guide and protect you on your way to safer places.

If you are welcome, a bat will show you the right building, and a safe way inside.

(Naturally, it goes without saying that you didn't hear this from me.)


End file.
